


The Old Sunken City

by Arvallen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A gift for ghastly7!, F/F, Oneshot, This fic takes place after my other fic, merry ficmas, non-canon to my main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvallen/pseuds/Arvallen
Summary: The ocean surrounding the great city of Inkopolis has been lowering, and over time it has started uncovering old human cities from 12,000 years past!Agent Four has been tasked by Cap'n Cuttlefish to investigate suspicious activity in the broken remains of one of these cities. What will she find? Who has been skulking about, and how dangerous are they?
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Old Sunken City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghastly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly7/gifts).



> Merry Ficmas! Thank you so much Ghastly7, for being both an inspiration and a kind soul on this website. Your ficmas idea was excellent and you've been a positive force for me as I write my own work, so this one's for you. Enjoy <3
> 
> This fic takes place in the same world as the fic I'm currently working on, albeit in the future. I'm not sure if this is or will stay canon, but at the very least I'd like to keep some of the ideas and names and incorporate them into my main work. This was so much fun to write and ended up much longer than I intended, but it was worth it.  
> (Edit: This fic is no longer canon or tied to my main fic, In Love We Are One, as I plan to reuse parts of it eventually.)
> 
> Much love, Marceline.

> _“Y'all know what time it is!”_
> 
> _“It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!”_
> 
> _“Oh snap, we have breaking news!”_
> 
> _“What is it, Marina? Gimme the deets!"_
> 
> _“As many of us are aware, sea levels have been dropping further and further as the ice caps reform. However, recently an ancient human city has been fully unsubmerged after 12,000 years!”_
> 
> _“That's amazing! Do you think any human stuff is still there?”_
> 
> _“Maybe, but it's been so long that most of it might have decayed or rusted away.”_
> 
> _“Well, I sure hope something cool is found!”_
> 
> _“Me too, Pearl. I can't imagine what kind of amazing tech could be down there.”_
> 
> _“I was thinking about shiny treasures…”_
> 
> _“That's all the time we have for that. We’ll keep you updated as new things are discovered!”_
> 
> _“Now, check it! Here are the current Regular Battle stages!_

Agent Four switched off the TV and stood up from the couch. As she walked towards the hallway, she noticed that one of the photos on the wall was crooked, and corrected it. Satisfied, she stepped back and gazed at it for a bit.

It was a group photo of herself and her agent friends in front of the cabin they had made together, each labelled with a codename. 

In the middle stood her best friends; the tall and scarred inkling Sango, labelled Agent 3, and beside her, her octoling girlfriend Rubense, Agent 8, who was leaning into her. 

On the left side, the inkling pop-stars Callie and Marie posed, Agents 1 & 2 respectively. Beside Marie was Agent Four herself, Rellodeen. There was a little bit of space between them.

_Hadn't started dating at that point, had we?_ Rellodeen blushed to herself, thinking about her very busy girlfriend.

Three more people stood to the right. 

Agents 5 and 6, Pearl and Marina, the newscasters on TV. They were holding hands lovingly. 

Finally, bent over on his cane, was the grandfather of Callie and Marie. Captain Craig Cuttlefish. He looked very proud.

_Couldn't have asked for a better family._

Wiping away a tear, Rellodeen slipped her short yellow tentacles into a ponytail, and then started walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

_Reminiscing makes me hungry…_

The smell of scrambled eggs wafted into her nose as she entered the kitchen. 

Her octoling roommate Bucket was making breakfast.

“Morning, Buckie.” She said, pulling plates down from the cupboard. “I'm impressed, nothing smells burnt.”

Bucket glanced up from her careful tending of the pan and smiled.

“Hi Rello! I am getting… gooder at cooking.” She said, messing up her Inklish.

Rello chuckled and patted the young octoling on the shoulder. Bucket was still learning Inklish from Marina and Rubie, after all.

“You want to use _better_ , not _gooder_. Gooder is not a word.”

Bucket was already focused on her scrambled eggs again. 

“Oh, yeah. _Better_.” She said, giving the eggs one last check before depositing half onto each plate. 

Rello grabbed some ketchup out of the fridge and put some on the side of their plates, and then the two of them sat down at the small table in the living room.

The two of them ate in near silence, mostly because Bucket was really invested in her food. Rello finished fairly quickly.

Suddenly, Rello’s phone started buzzing. She picked up the line.

“Hi, this is-”

_**“Up and at’em, Agent Four! I have important news.”**_ An aged but energetic voice interrupted. It was Cap’n Cuttlefish.

_At least let me say hi properly first, jeez._

“Oh hi, Craig. What's up?”

**_“Call me Cap’n when I use your codename, Four! Anyway, an ancient human city has been uncovered by the receding tides!”_** He said, excitedly.

“Yeah, I heard that on the news this morning. Aren't they gonna send researchers down there?” She asked, knowing where this was going.

**_“They can't until they know that it's safe. The water won't be coming back, but there have been reports of suspicious activity in the area. The city has actually been unflooded for a few weeks now. I need you to go investigate and rout any crummy fools!”_ **

_Great, this is gonna be boring. It's probably just some leftover salmonids stuck down there. Oh well._

“Uh, okay. Why me though? Aren't there any other agents you could pick? I need to look after my roommate.” 

Cuttlefish responded, sounding a little dejected.

**_“Agent Three and Agent Eight won't pick up my calls and my granddaughters are on vacation. I can come to spend time with Bucket if that helps?”_ **

_That works, I guess. Bucket likes Craig anyway. Gonna have a word with those two later about leaving Craig on hold._

“Yeah, sure, I'll do it. I'll see you at the outpost. Bye for now, Cap’n.”

She put away her phone, and turned to Bucket.

“Okay, so I have some agent work to do, kid. Craig is coming over to hang out in my stead in a few. I should be back by 9PM. See you later, Buckie.”

Bucket, who was still eating, swallowed a portion of scrambled egg and gave her an energetic thumbs-up.

“Okay! Bye bye, Rello.”

Rellodeen quickly got ready to go and headed out the door to Tentakeel Outpost.

* * *

30 minutes later, after a short briefing with Cap’n Cuttlefish, equipping her agent gear, and making her way to the uncovered city, Agent Four stood on the cliffs edge above the ruins. 

_What a broken place._

Many hundreds of massive buildings lay in waste on what was previously an ocean floor, covered from top to bottom in the debris of the sea. Some buildings had even toppled under the pressure, crushing others around them. 

_Can't see anything suspect from up here. Guess I'll head down._

Rello bundled up a ton of energy in her squid form and superjumped all the way down into the mouth of the broken city. 

Unfortunately, a bunch of concrete from a fallen building was blocking her path into the main street.

She flipped her Hero Dualies up from her waist and shot a line of ink up the wall, and swam up and over in squid form.

Landing back down on the other side, Four started inspecting the area. While most glass had shattered and turned to sand under the erosion of water, and most buildings were covered in dead clams and coral, she could make out what appeared to be storefronts and signs. Littered across the streets lay rusted human cars. They didn't look that different from the cars used now by inklings, octolings and other surface dwellers, just bigger.

_I wonder which of the apparently many human languages this place used. I'll leave that for the researchers to figure out, I guess._

She delved deeper and deeper into the broken city, inking and swimming as she went to go faster, looking for signs of said suspicious individuals. Nothing turned up but discarded objects and the skeletons of long gone sea creatures. 

Eventually, she started looking inside the less crumbly looking buildings, but nothing seemed to have been disturbed. Not even by stray salmonids. Four decided to check one last building before going back. It was a large open venue, probably a theatre of some sort. Nothing yet again.

_I guess I'll report back. Seems safe. If it was salmonids, they left a while ago and the ink has disappeared._

She turned to leave.

A soft click from behind her froze her in her tracks. She spun around, but it was too late. Multiple cloaked figures jumped out of the shadows, and surrounded her. 

“Who are you?!” She yelled, readying her Hero Dualies.

The cloaked figures said nothing, and before she could even shoot, something heavy dropped on her head and the world went black.

* * *

“Sango… Sango! SANGO!”

Sango bolted upwards and almost hit her girlfriend in the face with her forehead.

“Oh, good morning, Rubie… I was having such a good dream.” She said, groggily. 

“It's actually 2AM. Get up. Bucket and Craig called me. Rello is missing.” 

Sango gasped, fully awake now. “Wait what? When did this happen?” 

She rolled out of bed as fast as lightning and started getting ready.

Rubie replied, helping her. She was already dressed and had her favourite golden pin in her reddish pink tentacles.

“She got sent out by Craig to investigate suspicious activity at that newly unflooded human city.”

Rubie handed Sango her eyepatch. 

”She left at around 10AM and told Bucket she'd be back by 9PM. It's been five hours past that and she won't respond to comms, calls or anything.”

Sango tied the ends of her scarred tentacles behind her head, slipped the eyepatch over her blinded right eye, and rushed out the door with Rubie in tow. 

Within minutes they arrived at Tentakeel Outpost. Cap’n Cuttlefish was waiting with a very distressed looking Bucket. 

“Quickly, Agents. Your gear is over there.” Craig pointed at the steps of the outpost cabin. They hurriedly put on their agent gear, selected their weapons and met back with Craig.

“I'm not sure what has caused Agent Four to go radio silent, but it can't be good.” He said. “I need both of you to track her down and find her. Stick close. Also, I told Callie and Marie of the situation, and judging by how frantic Marie is right now both of them will probably be back very soon.”

Rubie and Sango nodded in unison, readying to leave. Before they could, Bucket called out.

“Do you think Rello is okay?” The young octoling asked, her eyes round with worry.

“I'm sure she's fine, we’ll find her fast and get her back. Just stick with Cap, okay Buckie?” Rubie soothed, but her gut told her that something was very wrong.

* * *

15 minutes later, Sango and Rubie peered over the edge into the inky blackness below. They could barely see the tops of the non-toppled buildings. 

In unison they superjumped down and landed in front of the same concrete pile Rello had. The ink was starting to disappear, but it was there. 

Rubie shot the concrete with her Hero Brella and they swam up. Dropping into the dark main street, Sango peered around into the shadows.

“This way. She inked as she went.” Sango said, pointing at the yellow ink running along the road.

The couple made their way further and further into the pitch black city remains, avoiding the rusted cars and smashed lamp posts that lay in their path.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Rubie muttered. “I sure hope nothing nasty got Rello…”

“We need to keep going, love. I can see a central building ahead.” Sango quickened her pace.

The building in question towered above them, it’s double doors lay strewn across the broken pavement. They silently entered the open venue of the theatre and gazed around. 

Suddenly Rubie stopped. She nudged Sango and pointed her Hero Brella at a pair of objects on the ground.

Sango quickly crept over to them and let out an almost inaudible gasp.

“Rello’s Hero Dualies... This is bad. She could be anywhere and we won't find her without an ink trail.” She hooked the dualies onto her belt. “They aren't broken, whatever got her made her drop them.”

Rubie could feel her fear rising. She wanted to scream and shout for Rello, but the danger was too large. 

Instead, she pressed forward, further into the ruined building. 

They entered a narrow hallway lined with doors. Nothing made a sound besides their soft breathing. 

Suddenly the hallway split, and they had to make a choice. 

“Go right.” Rubie whispered. She readied her brella and pressed forward slowly, sensing something terrible. 

After a few more minutes of painfully slow creeping through the decaying hallway, both of them paused. 

_Shlink. Shlink. Shlink._

Something was making a metallic noise, and it wasn't either of them. They quickened their pace and the sound faded, just as they entered an open room. It was littered with metal chairs and the driftwood remains of desks. Moonlight filtered in from the singular window. A hole in in the ceiling had caused chunks of concrete and rebar to fall into the middle of the room, almost leading all the way up.

“Whatever made that noise got Rello.” Rubie let out in a strained whisper. Dread began rising in her stomach.

_Schlink. Schlink. Screettch._

Sango grabbed Rubie’s hand and started looking for a way out. Whatever was making that noise was coming down the hallway they had entered from. The only entrance. 

“What do we do?” Rubie’s breath quickened and she raised the brella in front of her.

“Hide, behind this desk.” 

They rolled behind an overturned desk that hasn't fallen apart fully yet.

The metal clinking sound had gotten louder than ever before, and they felt movement at the doorway. Something huge and heavy stomped it's way into the room, dragging something with it. It paused to look around. For what felt like forever, Rubie and Sango crouched behind the desk without making a sound. 

**_BAM!_ **

Suddenly, faster than either of them could react to, something massive slammed down into the desk, shattering it and barely missing the agents hiding behind it. 

Immediately both of them sprang back and prepared to fight, raising their weapons.

They weren't prepared for what they saw.

A giant shadowy figure stood in the doorway, just out of reach of the moonlight. Nearly 7 feet tall and holding onto a massive spiked mace, it towered over them. It’s form seemed strangely familiar to Rubie.

_Iso Padre? No, it can't be him. There aren't any giant isopods on the surface… unless?_

The figure tore the mace out out of the ground and stepped into the moonlight. Steel shifted and screeched as the giant warrior revealed itself. 

It wasn't a giant isopod, it was deep black steel set of armour shaped to look like one. It's multiple mechanical arms each helped carry the massive mace and it's face was a knight-like visor.

The creature stood and inspected them, raising the mace into a ready stance.

Sango pointed her hero shot at it and spoke.

“Who are you and what did you do to our friend?”

The armoured foe responded, it's voice muffled, deep and metallic, as if through a vent. 

“ _LEAVE AND DO NOT RETURN.”_

“Never.” Sango shot the creature with her hero shot. The ink simply bounced off harmlessly, it didn't even stick. The creature let out a hollow, metallic laugh.

“ _SO BE IT.”_

The armoured creature swung it's giant mace directly at Sango, who barely dodged. 

“Run, we can't fight it!” She shouted, and started climbing up the pile of concrete and rebar towards the hole in the ceiling. 

The creature advanced, swinging the mace again. 

It would have hit Sango if Rubie had not blocked it with her Hero Brella, which promptly bent and shattered in her hands. 

“Damn it.” Rubie threw the broken brella at the creature’s head and readied a splat bomb, which she chucked at the creature's feet and then jumped after Sango onto the next floor. 

**_BOOM… CRASH!_ **

They broke into a run, intending to find stairs downwards. 

_The splat bomb made it stumble. Good to know._

“What the shell WAS that thing?!” Sango gasped, handing Rello’s dualies to Rubie as they searched for an exit. 

_Screettch… **BOOM** _ **!**

Rubie grimaced. The creature was back on its feet and smashing something. 

“A giant isopod.” She said, linking the dualies to her ink tank.

“But they're extinct!” Sango said in disbelief.

“Well, that one was just a set of armour. Isopods aren't extinct though. I know one, remember?”

The duo screeched to a halt in front of a stairway down. They started to descend quickly. Suddenly the metallic noise stopped.

“It's too quiet…” Sango muttered, stopping her partner.

_Schlink… **KABOOM!** _

A wall at the bottom of the stairs exploded as the armoured creature smashed it’s way through and blocked their path.

_That was fast._ Rubie had been certain that it was slow due to the weight of the armour.

It started running at them up the stairs faster than it’s bulk suggested it even could, loud metal clangs and scrapes piercing the two agent's ears with every step.

“Well _fuck_.” Sango grabbed Rubie and they ran the opposite direction, up even more flights of stairs. The creature slowly fell further behind as they ran but didn't slow down at all, bringing down parts of the wall as it tore forwards.

They burst through a set of rusty double doors, only to find themselves on the roof of the building. They slammed the doors shut and twisted the lock, which miraculously still functioned.

Backing as far away from the door as possible, the couple looked for any ways to escape.

“I'm too tired to superjump… How are we going to get down?” Rubie rasped, clutching her chest. 

“I don't know. Keep looking.”

The metallic screeching and clanging sound grew louder as the armoured creature made its way up the stairs like a bulldozer. 

“There's no ladder or stairway down on the side… and we're four stories up.” Rubie pointed over the edge.

Suddenly the double doors buckled and bent, the entire force of the creature smashing into it. 

The most ear piercing metal ripping sound filled the night sky as the doors were torn clean out of the walls. 

_“TOO LATE TO LEAVE NOW.”_ The creature’s metallic voice rasped, and charged at Rubie. She dodged-rolled to the side using the Hero Dualies and the mace slammed into the ground. She threw another splat bomb underneath it. The explosion knocked it’s legs out from under it and it fell over on it's back.

“Sango, it's visor!” Rubie yelled.

Sango leap up onto the armoured creature’s chest and ripped the visor right off with all of her strength.

A pair of short yellow tentacles flopped out. 

Sango and Rubie gasped. “Rellodeen!?”

“You shouldn't have done that…” Rellodeen’s voice said, dripping with a vile intensity neither of them had ever heard from her before. Her eyes were covered by a thick pair of red tinted shades.

“Octarian mind control glasses! Quick, get them!” Rubie shouted.

Sango reached down, but Rellodeen was faster. The armoured suit’s many arms threw her off and the mind controlled inkling rolled over and grabbed the mace. Quickly she stood up, and swung the mace hard at Sango. It didn't come close, but just before the mace reached the ground, Rellodeen spun in the other direction and lunged forward at the same time, bringing the mace with her. This time it didn't miss. 

“NO!” Rubie screamed.

Shock ran across Sango’s face as the mace impacted, piercing her thigh with a spike and sending her flying off the edge of the building. Her Hero Shot clattered to the ground.

Rubie lunged towards her lover but couldn't reach. Sango dropped like a stone and disappeared into the darkness below. 

“SANGO! NO!” 

Grief tore her hearts up and turned into rage. Her tentacles raised up into the air as if she were electrified. She spun around and charged at the mind controlled Rellodeen, screaming and shouting and shooting the dualies without pause, trying desperately to hit the open helmet.

The mace swung from side to side, narrowly missing Rubie every time and smashing into the rooftop. It wasn't long before she ran out of ink and had nowhere to hide in order to refill.

The mace smashed into the ground at her feet, sending her backwards as chunks of concrete hit her. She stumbled and fell over. 

Rellodeen’s suit towered over her. 

The mace raised to deal the final blow. 

“Why?” Rubie sobbed, her spirit broken. Her best friend was brainwashed and her lover was gone, and she could do nothing. The mind controlled Rellodeen paused.

“There will be another Great Turf War.” Rellodeen laughed a sick and venomous laugh. One of the metal arms on the suit tapped it's armour plating as the mace lowered to the ground.

“This weapon is designed with ancient human technology. Soon, every Octarian soldier will wear one and none will be able to stop the Neo Octarian Army from reigning supreme over not only Inkopolis, but all of the newly unflooded world!” 

“But… Octavio disbanded the Octarian Army. Who is responsible for this?!” Rubie cried, and threw the useless dualies at the suit as hard as she could.

From nowhere, five cloaked figures leaped up onto the roof. The sun was starting to rise, and it revealed their faces.

They were all elite octolings.

Their leader stepped forward. She lowered her hood and her shrill laugh pierced the morning sky. She lowered her gaze to Rubie’s and pointed a robotic black steel gauntlet at her face.

“Who else but I? Supreme Commander Mocktilla!” The red elite octoling flexed her metallic arm and grinned crazily at Rubie.

“DJ Octavio was a weak fool. He thought to steal the power sources of the cursed inklings to save his people, but in the end he accomplished nothing and allied with his worst enemy after finding nothing but defeat.”

The deranged octoling grabbed a chunk of concrete and crushed it in her gauntlet. 

“The _real_ answer to defeating the inklings was here, in this flooded city, all along. A new type of power source and the blueprints for an army of super powered, ink immune armoured suits!”

Rubie slowly stood up. “You're wrong. Octavio was not a fool. He realised that he was hurting his people and now all Octarians are free to live among the surface. Everyone is happy!”

Mocktilla laughed again. 

“That's such a traitorous thing to say, you fool. Octarians shall rule the surface alone, and now you shall perish just like the Number One Threat just did. A weakling. Minion, smash her.”

Rellodeen’s mace came swinging from the side. Rubie prepared for the impact. 

_I love you, Sango. I'm sorry, I wasn’t strong enough. I'll see you soon._

The blow never came.

“Hurk- WHAT!” 

The mace smashed into Mocktilla, who braced from the impact with her gauntlet.

Rubie gasped. The mind control glasses were shattered on the ground. She'd hit them with a dualie accidentally.

“Rello! You're back!” She exclaimed, quickly getting up and reaching for Sango’s Hero Shot.

The armoured inkling only screamed, tears streaming down her face as she wailed repeatedly at Mocktilla and her goons.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” Rello roared, bringing the mace down on an octoling and splatting them instantly. 

“SANGO IS DEAD! DEAD!”

Rubie regained her ink and joined the fight, dodging and weaving around the octolings and their leader, but both she and Rello were quickly thrown across the rooftop by Mocktilla’s gauntlet. They fell in a heap together and struggled to get up. the gauntlet started to spin, and a torrent of ink shot out. Rello blocked it with her armour but the pressure forced her down.

Mocktilla cackled and her tentacles glowed. Her special was ready. 

“Now you will join her, traitorous scum!” 

Her gauntlet absorbed her special energy and she floated into the air, charging a modified Booyah Bomb. Her followers all started cheering in glee, charging the bomb even faster.

_A super powered Booyah Bomb… This is it. We can't win._

“I'm s-sorry, Rubense.” Rello sobbed, shielding Rubie with the armour. “I k-killed her.”

“It wasn't you.” Rubie replied, reaching up to wipe Rello’s face of tears. “She wouldn't be mad at you for this. It was them.”

The Booyah Bomb grew ever larger, taking up the whole sky and turning their vision red. 

The two remaining agents huddled together, preparing for the end.

Suddenly, a familiar heavenly melody rang out across the morning sky. 

_The Calamari Inkantation!_

“The.. the Calamari Inkantation?!” Mocktilla shouted in disbelief. “But how?!”

A green blast of ink came streaking towards the rooftop and exploded, knocking Mocktilla clean out of the air. The Booyah Bomb fizzled out.

“I don't die that easily! Face the judgement of your so-called Number One Threat, you crazy freak!”

Like a meteor, Sango dropped-rolled down from the sky, carrying a modified Rainmaker.

Rubie and Rello cried out in joy raced to meet her.

“SANGO! You're alive!” Rubie cried, slamming into her girlfriend and kissing her.

“You can thank some friends for that.” Sango said, pointing up above. 

On top of a giant floating stage stood Callie, and beside her, Marie. 

“That's right! The Squid Sisters are back in business!” Callie rallied, readying her Hero Roller.

“Let's fry these fools!” 

“Nobody mind-controls my loved ones and gets away with it!”

Marie shouted, Hero Charger in hand. 

Mocktilla staggered to her feet and let out a deranged cackle.

“OhohoHAHAHAHA! If I must fight the Squid Sisters _and_ the Number One Threat at once… I shall bring my very best!” 

She snapped her gauntlet’s fingers, and the ground rumbled beneath their feet. All four remaining octolings superjumped away at once.

The building shook and tore itself apart as something massive tore it's way out of the earth.

Callie called down from above.

“Quickly, get aboard the stage before the building falls down!” 

They all hopped aboard the floating stage just in time, as the building split apart and crumbled to the ground beneath them.

The building’s debris sifted and parted as a giant geyser of red ink shot up into the sky. 

Mocktilla’s shrill laughter emanated from the geyser and it parted, revealing her. 

Behind her stood a massive version of the suit that Rello was in.

It reached over twenty feet high and instead of a mace it carried a gigantic axe.

“This!” Mocktilla shouted, superjumping into the suit’s cockpit. “Is the fruit of my genius! The Supreme Iso-Armour!”

“How the shell are we going to fight _that_!?” Callie groaned. 

“It can't even be inked..” Sango said.

“We need to knock it over.” Rubie pointed at the Supreme Iso-Armour’s legs. “They're fairly spindly.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Marie asked.

Rello’s Iso-Armour clinked as she turned to speak.

“Rubie knocked me over with splat bombs. We need that, just bigger.” 

Marie smirked. “I know just the thing.”

Quickly, a plan was devised, and the Supreme Iso-Armour started to close in on their floating stage. 

“What’cha gonna do, Squid Sisters? Watch your agents die as you sing?” Mocktilla jeered, her voice's volume amplified by the suit. 

“Nope, we brought a speaker set for a reason.” Callie yelled back, and hit a button. “We’d love to keep singing, but your ass needs kicking. Get ready for this _brand new remix!_ ”

The sound system lit up and a computerized voice came out.

_“Now playing: Octo Wasabi Calamari Inkantation, by DJ Octavio.” _

The song blasted out across the morning sky like a battlecry.

“Go, now!” Marie yelled, and the agents jumped down to the ground.

Each beat of the remixed Inkantation pumped energy into the agents as they split up across the ruined city street and rushed towards the Supreme Iso-Armour. 

Mocktilla’s deranged cackling rang out as she saw them approach, and swung her giant axe at Rubie, who was closest. 

“Missed me!” Rubie yelled, as the axe flew right past her and cleaved a rusted human car in twain.

Enraged, Mocktilla dug the axe out of car and swung it again, this time at Sango. She rolled to the side and shot the ground ahead of her with the Rainmaker. 

“DIE, you inkling scum!” Mocktilla screamed, and continued to swing at whatever got close.

“We can’t get close!” Sango said, dodging to the side again.

Rello rushed straight at the Supreme Iso-Armour, despite her own only being a 3rd of the size. 

The giant axe came streaking down on top of her, and she braced for the impact.

As it struck, she grabbed the end of the blade with the suit’s hands and held it in place. 

“Quickly, ink behind her!” She shouted, and the mechanical feet of her suit started to buckle under the immense force of the axe. 

The rest of the agents quickly inked as much ground behind Mocktilla as possible, and Callie rushed underneath the giant suit’s legs.

“What was the point of that, you fools?” Mocktilla laughed, and forced the axe down on Rello even harder.

The suit’s arms broke and the axe smashed into it’s armoured top.

Marie yelled in panic, and started to race towards her girlfriend.

“Rell, get out of there! You’re going to be cut in half!”

Rello’s Iso-Armour cracked and crumpled as the axe split the armour in two, with her still inside.

Marie froze in her tracks, her whole body quivering in shock. Everyone stopped, turned to look at the destroyed armour, and then at Marie. 

The idol’s head snapped towards Mocktilla’s, her once-golden eyes now a burning red. She opened her mouth slowly. Her voice was a steely whisper, but nobody missed a word of what she said.

“I, Marie, swore an oath to myself. I would never let my fellow agents die. You have caused me to fail that oath. For that, you shall pay with your life.” 

She pointed her charger at the Supreme Iso-Armour and spoke again.

“Callie, do it.”

At Mocktilla’s feet stood a pile of Marina’s completed Hyperbombs, all having been placed by Callie while Rello had distracted Mocktilla. The deranged octoling leader tried to step away, but the armour’s feet slid into the ink behind her. 

“You think a bunch of measly ink bombs will defeat my creation?” Mocktilla laughed, and tried to steady herself out of the ink. Too late.

Callie pulled out a remote from her vest. 

“Glad I brought these along.” She pressed the button. “Get wrecked, octoslob.”

**_BOOOOM!_ **

The Supreme Iso-Armour was launched backwards by the force of so many Hyperbombs going off at once, and fell directly into the massive pool of ink behind it. 

“Splat you, Squid Sisters!” Mocktilla shouted, and struggled to get her suit out of the ink. “I won’t be defeated here! The Neo Octarian Army shall rule the world!” She popped open the cockpit of the armour and got ready to superjump away.

“AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUURGH! NO YOU DON’T!” 

The shattered remains of the smaller Iso-Armour quivered, and then exploded. A yellow streak shot out and up, high into the air. Rellodeen floated suspended in the air for a split moment, her tentacles glowing. 

“ _SPLASHDOWN!_ ” She yelled, and activated her special.

“No…” Mocktilla whispered, and could only watch as Agent Four plummeted towards her like a thunderbolt.

The Splashdown struck the Supreme Iso-Armour like a nuke and the world exploded into a burst of yellow.

* * *

  
  


Fifteen days later, Rubie and Sango sat together on the steps of Cuttlefish Cabin, overlooking the canyon below below them. 

“I still can’t believe that that happened.” Sango said, rubbing Rubie’s hand for comfort. 

“Me either. Hey, at least everyone is okay!” Rubie replied, brushing her pinkish red tentacles out of her eyes.

“Yeah. I still just can’t stop thinking about Mocktilla. After Octavio freed his Octarians and led them to the surface, it’s so surprising that anyone would still want to start another Great Turf War…”

A splashing sound emitted from the grate entrance to Tentakeel Outpost, and Rellodeen popped out. 

“Hey guys! Guess what?” She said, and pulled out her phone.

“What? Did Marie propose to you or something?” Sango smirked.

Rello blushed and shoved the phone under the couple’s faces. 

“N-no. She did cry all over me though. Just look at this.”

It was a picture of twenty or so Iso-Armours helping rebuild the unflooded human city. 

“Marina found a use for those armour blueprints and that weird old-age energy source that we found in the Neo Octarian Army’s hidden base! She made a bunch of Iso-Armours to help create a brand new city out of the remains of that old one.”

Rubie shot up out of her seat. 

“That’s awesome! Now all of the homeless and stranded Octarians and Octolings can have a place to live!” She said, and grabbed Sango.

“Hey, where are we going?”

“To go see and help, of course! Come on!” Rubie tried to pull Sango with her.

“Hey, calm it. We’ll come with you, just give me a moment.” The scarred inkling said.

Rubie turned into her octopus form and slid into the grate. 

Sango turned to Rello, and took her hand. Her one functional eye peered deep into Rello’s own.

“Hey… are you okay? You’ve not really been acting the same since we got back.”

Rello shied away for a moment, but relented. 

“I… I almost killed you. I almost got all of us killed because I wasn’t careful enough.” She murmured.

Sango pulled her close into a hug. 

“Listen, you dolt. That would have happened to any of us. Nobody could have ever seen that coming. Please don’t be hard on yourself. Look at me, I’m okay!” She grinned, her battered and scarred form belied her statement somewhat.

Rello sighed, and hugged back. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry for being a mope. I’m glad that I can depend on you guys. You’re family to me.”

Sango laughed. “Of course we are, I feel the same. Now, let’s go find my girlfriend before she wonders what’s taking us so long.”

Agents 3 and 4 walked towards the grate to Inkopolis and turned into their squid forms, jumping in together.

A new age of the world was upon them.

  
  
  
  


_**THE END** _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Like I said, this was a blast to write and it was fun to think of what my characters could be in the future. Tell me what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Merry Squidmas, and very soon, a Happy New Year!


End file.
